


Of Clueless Radio Hosts and Tearful Car Rides

by AnArtyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Female OC is literally me, Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, I've never done this before, M/M, Practically no Phan, Slight existential pondering, and old, and organised, death i guess, does anyone read tags besides me, except less fucked up, help me, how do you rate things, how do you tag, more tags than plot, probably not, sorry - Freeform, this is the first story I've every actually finished writing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArtyPhan/pseuds/AnArtyPhan
Summary: This is pretty much how I imagine our future...[And of course I know what '"fan" was real' means. It means that all the Phangirls (and of course Phanboys and Phanpeople in general) were right all along.]





	Of Clueless Radio Hosts and Tearful Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I just needed to feel like I was being productive.
> 
> Also no one besides me has read this so many apologies for errors of any type.

I am driving home from my job as a TA at the local middle school. My day was... well. It was just a day. I have the radio turned to news in the background, and suddenly the word 'YouTuber' catches my attention.

"...YouTuber Daniel Howell died of natural causes in his sleep on the night of the 21st..." 

That was two days ago. How had I missed that? I used to be _obsessed_ with Dan and Phil. They had been a huge part of my teenage years.

"...he was 79. At this time, the only other information released has been a three-word statement from his best friend and business partner Philip Lester. Lester said, quote, 'fan was real'. Not sure what that's supposed to mean." The commenter chuckles in a way that sounds very forced. "Speaking of fans, you're going to need one. Temperatures are set to rise above 40° Celsius tomorrow an-" 

I turn off the radio, thinking how the radio host clearly had no idea who she was talking about. I don't even realise that I'm crying until water drips onto the steering wheel in front of me. Wow. I never though I'd cry over a man who made funny videos. I guess that he and Phil did affect me a lot, though. Whenever I was feeling particularly sad or lonely or hopeless their videos and other content was there to take my mind off my life. 

And of course I know what '"fan" was real' means. It means that all the Phangirls (and of course Phanboys and Phanpeople in general) were right all along. I sigh, vaguely recalling writing a lot of Phanfics when I was young and laughing quietly to myself as I pull into the driveway of my house. 

I sit for a minute, thinking about how someday we'll all just be names, to be read on the radio by uncaring hosts for a few, most just another name in the passages sections of the paper, some not even names, just unidentified bodies. I turn off the car, getting out and letting myself into the house for my after work cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if anyone actually read this, what did you think? Please give me constructive criticism, I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
